Luminescent Earth
by The Hero Mage Luminescent
Summary: 7 immortal children have a serious task ahead of them, to protect the earth and its inhabitants so Luminescent Earth can be born! Read the Story for more info!
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: I forgot you would need a character key, so here it is! **

**Character key-**

**Isaac is like Jeremy:**

**Romeo is Romeo Montague and is like Ulrich**

**Juliet is Juliet Capulet Montague (yes they are married) and is like Yumi**

**Tybalt is Tybalt Capulet, he is like William but never evil and probably never gets controlled.**

**Anastasia is Anastasia Romonov, (yes the last princess from russia, for our purposes she "died" in the russian revolution). She is kinda like Laura BUT NOT A BLOODY TRAITOR! SHAME ON YOU CODE LYOKO EVOLUTION, Code Lyoko has been ruined for ever.**

**Icarus is Icarus from greek mythology, (the one who flew too close to the sun and his wings melted, sorry for all you heavens lost properties Icarus is not Female Nor does he have wings).**

**Virginia is Virginia Dare (The first european Born on Colonial soil (Roanoke island yes the one that went everyone went missing from). She is kinda like Aelita.**

**For now Xana is Cera May change, (Cera/Xana is not the main bad guy in this/has been defeated already. I will have backstory now and then when you need it!**

**I hope you like the Prologue!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

As I step into the cylindrical metallic scanner, I am trembling, not out of fear, but out of excitement, because finally after 15 years this fight ends, the fight against the ultimate computer program. It is hell bent on destroying humanity and we are the only ones who can stop the computer program. We must bring Luminescent Earth into existence. Ours is a small elite group of students who have secret lives inside a computer laboratory built by a student who's name is Isaac Drake. It all started three years ago, when we walked into Orange Grove the school for child geniuses. Isaac started this school to find the people who were not only smart enough but curious enough when left the proper clues to figure out the secret this school hides, the underground laboratory. The laboratory, it's a laboratory only in name; in actuality it is a computer lab with just one computer, the most powerful Supercomputer in the world. This supercomputer is thousand years ahead of its time. Don't fool yourselves into thinking that this computer is from our time, it is a normal computer from a thousand years in the future. Six children were pulled out of their time, at what history said was the end of their lives, and sent to the future, one thousand years into our future. One child genius from the year 2014 was also brought to the future to help the other six children complete their task, time travel is usually only allowed to the future once, so as to return the us to the future after our mission is competed we were made immortal we will return to the future through the passage of time after we lived through the thousand years we wouldn't have aged a single day from the time that we left the future. We are the student council and the fate of humanity was in our hands, but we have come so close to failure, we have to ask for your help, for the best and the brightest, to stop this aberration before it begins and if we can't we will stop it before it prevents humanity from its from reaching the stars and beyond. If you can find us you can let us help you to help the rest of humanity, together we can prevail.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello and welcome to the all new story Luminescent Earth Replacing Code Alagaesia thanks so much for reading I would appreciate any reviews I can get, until next time I will be posting as soon as I can, but I have a lot of homework to do at the moment so it could be a couple weeks till I start writing again so thank you for your patience. Lastly I hope this will be better than Code Alagaesia, and Code Alagaesia has been taken down and replaced with this. Sorry to you readers who were waiting for more chapters but they will come, just in Luminescent Earth.<strong>

**Long live the Hero King Sion Astal-**

**The Hero Mage Luminescent signing off.**


	2. Trees without Leaves

**A/N: As promised here is chapter 1 fresh off the press, The D.D.S.S. Naleel is like the skid, but it does not go into the digital sea it goes into space! The Central Sector is like Sector 5 except that The Central Sector as the name implies is at the center of the virtual world.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Scanning, Romeo; Scanning, Tybalt; Scanning, Icarus," says Isaac, starting the Virtualization process. "Process, Romeo; Process, Tybalt; Process, Icarus" Isaac says into her blue-tooth headset, completing second phase of the Virtualization process. "Checking compatibility on Romeo, Romeo is clear for digital transfer; checking compatibility on Tybalt, Tybalt is clear for digital transfer; Checking compatibility on Icarus, Icarus is clear for digital transfer. Virtualization," he says completing the final phase. "Your turn ladies," he says to Juliet, Anastasia, and Virginia.

"Ready, Isaac," says Virginia, stepping into her scanner. "Ready," says Juliet, also stepping into her scanner. "I'm ready," says Anastasia, who is already in her scanner.

"Scanning, Virginia; Scanning, Juliet; Scanning, Anastasia," said Isaac. Process, Virginia; Process, Juliet; Process, Anastasia," said Isaac. Checking compatibility for Virginia, Checking compatibility for Juliet, Checking compatibility for Anastasia; Virginia Clear for digital transfer, Juliet clear for digital transfer, Anastasia clear for digital transfer. "Virtualization", Isaac confirmed.

"Ok, we're all in the Arena. What now?" Icarus asks.

"When the hallway opens, take it to the third corridor on your left. That should put you in the elevator room." says Isaac.

"Thanks Isaac." Juliet answers, while the group runs to the elevator room."

The elevator takes the group to the docking station and Isaac says, "Get on your teleportation pads please."

"Energize." Isaac says to teleport them into the Digital Deep Space Ship Naleel.

With everyone in the D.D.S.S. Naleel, Juliet asks, "Ok, everyone ready for lift off?"

"Ready." says Virginia.

"I was wondering when you would ask." says Tybalt.

Romeo says, "Finally, Tybalt took so long eating his breakfast I was wondering if we would be out of the launch bay by lunchtime."

"In my defense, the cafeteria had cinnamon rolls today, you know how I love those things, they are so delicious I always go back for thirds, those cinnamon rolls are much better than that stale bread from the 14th century." says Tybalt.

"Fine, I guess you're right those things are awesome." concedes Romeo.

After a quick systems check Icarus says, "All systems are go, release docking locks when ready."

Juliet responds by releasing the docking locks and activating the vertical thrusters. When the D.D.S.S. Naleel is hovering outside the Central Sector over the digital ocean beneath the continent sectors of Luma, Juliet initiates the launch sequence. As they exit Luma's atmosphere, Juliet extends the Naleel's support arms holding the Punch engines.

Then Isaac says, "Head to the planet where we found an activated Pylon Safe House." So Isaac sends the coordinates of the Planet to the Naleel's databanks and Juliet activates the Punch engines, propelling them to speeds well past 30 times the speed of light.

As they arrive at their destination about twenty minutes later, Juliet slows the ship to sub light speeds, switches the engines off and retracts the engine support arms so they fit back into the ship for surface landing as the support arms are fully retracted Juliet uses the excess power generated from the inactive Punch engines to restore and boost power to secondary ship systems, and she prepares the ship's atmospheric propulsion thrusters for the re-entry sequence running a quick calculation to use the thrusters to safely counter the gravitational force of the planet during their descent.

As Juliet finishes calculating the Gravitational pull, she says to the group, "This planet is huge, it could take a while to find the correct Pylon Safe House." Juliet says sounding a bit glum.

Isaac tells her, "I don't know but let's check it out."

So they can get to the planets surface, Juliet types in the deactivation code for the force field protecting the planet from cosmic events, an energy beam appears between the D.D.S.S Naleel and the shifting field. As the energy beam disappears and a small hole opens in the field just large enough for the ship to get through.

As Juliet starts to lower the ship towards the opening in the field, Isaac says "Wait, there is a secondary field! It is right below the first one it will need to be deactivated before we can get through."

"Thanks Isaac, says Juliet, I had no idea it was there, I didn't see anything until you mentioned it, now I see it all right."

'Ok, give me just a second more and I'll have the deactivation code for that as well." says Isaac.

As he sends the code to Juliet a new button appears on the console on the ship and Isaac says, "You can deactivate the second field now."

"I'm trying the new deactivation code now." Juliet responds as she presses the button, activating the energy beam deactivating the second field. When the hole in the second is big enough for the ship to fit through, Juliet maneuvers the D.D.S.S. Naleel past the field and they descend towards the planets surface, "It worked we are through and the field is closing behind us! Let's find out what is behind the field and on the planet."

Isaac says, "I'll run a scan for the nearest Safe house Pylon so we can dock."

"Juliet what do you see out there?" Isaac asks.

"There isn't much out here, just a bunch of trees, and they aren't like the trees on Luma either, they are real trees with trunks branches just none of them have any leaves."

"The scan shows the double the amount of Safe House Pylons on Luma half of these are Power Pylons as well. The nearest one isn't more than five kilometers to your southeast." says Isaac.

"My sensors are picking up about 2 billion humanoid life-signs all over the planet." says Icarus.

"My environmental sensors are reading a small lake in a clearing directly below us." says Tybalt.

"Looks like Cera is truly dead, what a relief." says Isaac.

"Juliet, we are picking up a ship landing near a Pylon about twenty kilometers to the southwest in putting it on the view screen now." Romeo says frantically.

"Uh, Isaac, a second ship just showed up on sensors it appears to be hovering in front of us it is bigger than ours." Juliet asks now startled by the sudden appearance of this ship which is much bigger than theirs, yet the other ship is strangely familiar to her.

Excited and frightened Juliet asks, "Do we power up the weapons?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if some things are not consistent, I'm still adapting the story for the new plot line, it could take a while till this chapter is perfect. The next chapter is going to be back story, I'll try to update every Monday, if I miss a Monday I'll try to update on Wednesday or Thursday. I'll try to have a special chapter for Halloween, nothing too scary and no zombies or things like that, but I'm going to have a Halloween Special! Until next Monday!<strong>

**Long live the Hero King Sion Astal-**

**The Hero Mage Luminescent signing off.**


	3. Juliet Capulet Montague's Backstory

****Gomenasai! **Gomenasai! **Gomenasai! **Gomenasai! ********OK, I'm so very sorry I didn't post on Monday, I got caught up in video games and I totally blanked out. I will be posting again next Monday but I will post 2 chapters I will have to work my butt off to meet this deadline, but I am so sorry and this is my way to apologize. I hope you like this chapter. I hope I didn't let you down. Oh i just remembered I might not post on Monday because I have a lot of homework but I will be posting early next week. Once again, **Gomenasai!****

* * *

><p>Backstory: Juliet<p>

* * *

><p>I feel out of place in this strange and foreign world as I sit on a park bench, a long time ago, this is where I lived. I wasn't homeless, I didn't live on the park bench, I lived in a house, a big house, but everything is so different now. But the house was exactly where the bench is now. If my house were still here, I would be in my bedroom. But of course my house isn't here, the house was abandoned for a century then it was torn down, now it has been almost three hundred years since my home was destroyed, and I still can't get over the fact that the world has changed. I may have missed one thousand four hundred fifteen years, it will take me a long time to get back there, I have been to your future, yet I am from your past, I have seen the best and worst of humanity, now after being sent back nearly a thousand years from the future I was brought to, I have to save humanity or this incredible future will never come to be, but I believe that I will succeed, I will have a long good life, an exciting life, ahead of me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Gomenasai!<strong>**  
><strong>

**I know its really short, I'm sorry for that it will be much longer next update, to make up for it I'll update a second time this week, I promise! Be ready for it! Please read and review, if you don't I wont know if you like it or if there is anything you don't understand!**

**Long live the Hero King Sion Astal-**

**The Hero Mage Luminescent signing off.**


End file.
